el amor siempre vence
by richely.ibarraleonardez
Summary: kagome higurashi piensa que esta enamorada de akitoki hojo pero al mudarse a tokio y dejar a su novio en china conoce a inuyasha quien le enseñara el verdadero amor y la ayudara a superar un trauma de una violacion que tuvo a los 10 años y el la ayudara a olvidar todo lo que le paso se enfrentaran a personas que lo queran separa lograr estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**este es mi primer fic esspero que le guste la historia es mía pero los personajes son de la gran rumiko takashi**

**EL AMOR SIEMPRE VENCE**

**Capitulo 1: UNA MALA NOTICIA**

**Kagome Higurashi una chica de 17 años Que vive en China cabello largo la del hasta Espalda azabache color, ojos de color de chocolate y piel blanca Estudia en el instituto yusenkio Que iva de 5 de secundaria Vivia con su mamá Llamada naomi Tiene el pelo corto negro y blanca Tenia ojos café tenia 30 años se mudaron a China porque su mama no superaba la muerte de Su Marido y los lugares le recordaba a El y sí mudaron china y Logro Poco a Poco super su muerte Kagome no queria DEJAR a sus amigas Pero como tenia 10 se Resino y así mudaron ASI Kagome conocio a sus amigas eri tenia el pelo Marrón corto liso ojos negros y blanca tenia,yuka el pelo Marrón ojos negros y blanca pelo Entre liso y enrollado y ayumi tenia el pelo negro enrollado ojos de chocolate y blanca sus mejores amigas y Su novio Que del tanto ama Akitoki hojo Pero Ellos le decian hojo tenia el pelo negro corto y ojos negros**

**Kagome estába de Regreso a Su Casa De Una Cita de hojo y del instituto cargaba el uniforme Que consistia En Una camisa de manga larga blanca al final, de las mangas verde el cuello verde y sin pañuelo atado al cuello rojo y Una Falda Verde Que le llegaba sin Poco arriba de las Rodillos y hojo cargaba el uniforme era Que consistia en un pantalón negro y camisa manga larga negra en el cuello tenia Líneas blancas , y se despide de hojo Con un beso y sube a su cuarto se baña se Pone su Pijama un mono de algodón rosado y Una camisa de algodon rosada y baja CENAR **

**-Kagome: hola mama-DIJO alegre sentándose pára EMPEZAR a cenar**

**-Naomi: hola hija de Tenemos Que Hablar-un poco seria**

**-Kagome: De que mama dijo un Poco preocupada Por La mirada de la mama **

**-Naomi: hija Encontre Otro Empleo-DIJO seria- PORQUE en El Otro me despidieron pero-Kagome la interrumpe**

**-Kagome: Pero no es Motivo pára andar tan seria alégrate-DIJO regalandole Una sonrisa **

**-Naomi: si hija Pero mi Empleo es en Tokio; nos mudamos a Tokio, yo se Que nos va a querer irte por tus amigas Pero Allá Podras Tener mas, ADEMÁS Allá Tienes a tu mejor amiga sango y con respecto a tu novio buscaras Otro Tu Sabes Que yo no creo que sea el ideal para ti -DIJO motivándola**

**-Kagome: yo no quiero irme yo lo amo, lo aceptes o no, y quiero mucho a mis amigas no mama búscate otro empleo, No quiero mudarme si QUIERES yo me pongo a Trabajar-DIJO enojada**

**-Naomi: Pero hija es un Buen Empleo, tú Tienes Que concentrarte en Estudiar Y además sango ya Encontro un cupo en el instituto Shikon en el Mismo Salón y ya la casa esta Lista vamos Kagome-un poco triste**

**-Kagome: no mamá yo no quiero y punto vete tú sola yo me quedo a Vivir Aquí -DIJO gritando**

**-Naomi: Pues no tú no te mandas sola Falta UNOS Meses pára tu cumplas 18 y cumplas la mayoria de EDAD y Hay si te da la gana te vienes Pero de Mi Dinero no resives nada y Aun estas Bajo mi mando aun eres Menor de EDAD, no queria llegar a ESTO Pero ya No Puedo mas, yo soy la mamá Aquí- dijo enojada **

**-Kagome: está bien me vendre el 10 de enero CUANDO cumpla los 18 Año PORQUE Estoy segura Que no me gustara volveré a Vivir Allá y si extraño a sango y la eh ido un Visitar ya no me Queda remedio Que Esperar Hasta El 10 de enero-Ya mas calmada estába ya en junio culminando el 3 Lapso y lo Tenia Que Terminar en el en el instituto Shikon-mama CUANDO nos vamos**

**-Naomi: el viernes en la noche pára Llegar Allá el Sábado en Medio Día Para El domingo Estar ya instaladas, hija tenes Que entederme, de Hecho voy hacerte Una fiesta de despedida Con Tus amigas y tu novio Mañana en la noche pára Que se diviertan diles ESTO Mañana-DIJO ya fregando la losa de la Cena**

**-Kagome: ,si yo les dio buenas noches-DIJO-Con una Sonrisa compresiva Pero a la Vez Triste y Se Fue ****su cuarto a llorar Hasta quedarse dormida****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: MI ANIVERSARIO**

**Al siguiente día se levanta se baña se pone su uniforme y baja desayunar pero su mama no está y en la mesa había una carta y su desayuno y decía**

**Buenos días hija tuve que**

**Salir a comprar lo da la**

**Fiesta y otros asuntos de la venta**

**De la casa hay esta tu desayuno que lo disfrutes**

**Att: mama**

**Come su desayuno y se va cuando llega encuentra con sus mejores amigas pero a hojo no cual le pareció extraño porque él es primero en saludarla más en su aniversario cumplía 2 años de novios en el 21 de junio que fue cuando se isieron novios**

**-Kagome: hola chicas y hojo**

**-eri: eh…no se no lo hemos visto-dijo nerviosa**

**-Kagome: y no saben donde había podido ir**

**-yuka: claro te fue..-fue interrumpida por ayumi**

**-ayumi: ella quiere decir que fue a su salón a arreglar sobre una expoción que tenia hoy-dijo nerviosa**

**-yuka: pero él no fue a comprar un ..-eri le tapa la boca-mm suéltame-dijo porque no podía hablar**

**-eri: ok fue a comprar desayuno porque salió tarde y no le dio tiempo de desayunar-dijo quitándole la mano a yuka de la boca y se van al salón después de las materias correspondidas se sientan en una banca de el instituto a hablar**

**-Kagome: chicas necesito hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante-dijo seria**

**-eri, yuka y ayumi: si dinos Kagome**

**-Kagome: bueno... me mudo a Tokio porque-le cuenta todo-y eso es todo pero vuelvo el 10 de enero se los prometo**

**-eri, yuka y ayumi: no Kagome**

**-Kagome: porque si no me quiero alejar de ustedes y muchos menos de hojo hoy cumplimos 2 años de novios y no quiero terminar con el porqué lo amo**

**-eri: si lo sabemos Kagome pro tú no piensas en tu mama**

**-yuka: si Kagome no piensas en lo que puede sufrir si la dejas sola ella lo que quiere es lo mejor para ti solo quiere cuidarte Kagome**

**-ayumi: si Kagome ponte en el puesto de ella qué harías tu**

**-Kagome: si chicas tienen razón pero que hago con hojo no lo quiero dejar lo amo**

**-eri: pues no lo hagas mantenga la relación**

**-yuka: si buena idea**

**-ayumi: así podría funcionar**

**-Kagome: pero de qué rayos están hablando**

**-eri: relación a lejos distancia tu lo visitas a él **

**-yuka: y el te visita a ti**

**-ayumi: así no terminan es perfecto**

**-Kagome: pero el instituto que no puedo venir los fines de semana el viaje es de casi un día**

**-eri: no Kagome vienes en vacaciones en julio y...**

**-ayumi: se encuentran y no terminan**

**-ayumi y así mantienen una relación y lo demás**

**-eri, yuka y ayumi: para eso existe las computadoras y los teléfonos**

**-Kagome: jajajaja me gustan como terminan la frases de la otra tienen razón solo queda hablar con el serán las carnaval necesito a acostumbrarme ah estar allá y estas semanas no creo que lo logre y quiero pasar navidad con mi mama**

**-eri: está bien**

**-yuka: será en carnaval**

**-ayumi: o en tu cumple años**

**-Kagome: sera en enero chicas a clase**

**-eri, yuka y ayumi: ok vamos-pasan al salón ven las dos últimas materias y salen a la salida están hablando y las chicas ven a hojo a las espaldas de Kagome y ella no lo ve-adiós Kagome-unidas**

**-Kagome: adiós chicas –algo extrañada por su actitud-ash ahora me dejan sola y para colmo mi aniversario de 2 años y hojo no aparece por ningún lado ash-le tampan los ojos por atrás-hojo-dice porque siempre hace eso**

**-hojo: hola mi Kagome feliz aniversario-la voltea y la besa y le da una rosa**

**Kagome: hola hojo-Kagome lo abraza y se van a comer helado pasean y se van a un restaurante de lo más elegante y de lo aburrido para Kagome y comida que ella no sabe-hojo vamos a comer hamburguesas con papas fritas sabes a mi no me gustan estos restaurantes **

**-hojo: Kagome se que lo dices porque es muy caro pero no te preocupes yo pido por ti-y asiente**

**-Kagome ash en verdad no me gustan a veces es algo aburrido pero lo amo-pensado terminan de almorzar –hojo hay que hablar te voy a explicar no me interrumpas-le explica todo de la mudanza y lo que dijeron las chicas-y que dices aceptas**

**-hojo: mmm claro que si no me quiero separar de ti nunca te amo demasiado Kagome-y la besa y si se van para la fiesta de Kagome ya de noche**


	3. Chapter 3 mi despedida

_**Capitulo 3:**_** MI DESPEDIDA**

**Mientras tanto en Tokio un grupo de amigos disfrutaban de una discoteca mientras una hablaba por teléfono**

**-sango: ok kagome nos vemos el domingo en el porqué al medio día adiós-sango tenia ojos café pelo marrón largo atado a una cola de caballo con un vestido rosado hasta las rodillos era catira **

**-miroku: quien era mi sanguito-novio de sango pelo negro corto y al final tenía una colita ojos azules oscuros cargaba un pantalón morado oscuro y una camisa blanca y era blanco y mujeriego **

**-sango: no era amiga kagome que viene mañana y nos veremos el domingo**

**-koga: oye quien es esa kagome me gusta el nombre-pelo negro largo con una cola de caballo ojos azules y moreno cargaba una camisa azul y un pantalón negro novio de áyame**

**-ayame: que dijiste koga-ojos verdes pelo largo rojo atado dos moñitos altos cargaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas**

**-koga: no yo solo decía tranquila ayame bella-nervioso**

**-Inuyasha: feh quien lo diría el lobo domado aun no lo -pelo plateado hasta la espalda ojos dorados como el sol y piel blanca cargaba una camisa roja con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados pantalón blanco y una chaqueta marrón de cuero**

**-koga-cállate chucho que cuando andabas con kikyo andabas peor –dijo gruñéndole**

**-Inuyasha: cállate tu sarnosito y eso quedo en el pasado –dijo de la misma manera**

**-koga: acaso peliar bestia**

**-Inuyasha: siempre me gustaría vencer a un lobo apestoso como tu-iva a empezar**

**-miroku: ya esta bueno chicos que tal si vamos a bailar si**

**-Inuyasha: feh yo no quiero me quedo vallan ustedes-con molestia**

**-miroku: ok-se acerca a su oído y le susurra creo que te debería encontrar alguna amiguita para que andes porque desde que terminaste con kikyo estas solito-y se va y por los lejos venia una chica pelo negro largo ojos marrones y un vestido rojo muy descotado y se lanza sobre Inuyasha y lo besa**

**-Inuyasha: suéltame kikyo no me beses**

**-kikyo: eh no seas así acaso no puedo besar a mi novio o que**

**-Inuyasha: yo termine contigo hace 3 meses o acaso no entides te lo digo en ingles nosotros no hay nada métetelo en la cabeza yo no quiero una novia que esta con cualquiera que ve**

**-kikyo: no me trates así yo soy una señorita**

**-Inuyasha: OK Corrijo no quiero a una señorita que se acuesta con todo el hombre que ve**

**-kikyo: inu no seas sarcástico y no me trates como puta **

**-Inuyasha: pero si lo eres kikyo y me no me llames inu que lo odio adiós-se va ir pero lo detiene**

**-kikyo: está bien que tal si bailamos solo eso**

**-Inuyasha: mmm está bien solo porque quiero bailar –se van a bailar después de una hora-ah estoy cansado**

**-kikyo: tomate este güisqui-le mete una droga que lo excita y no se puede controlar la bebe y empieza a sentir calo**

**-Inuyasha: kikyo que le echaste a la bebida-intentado luchar con sus intis tos y el vestido no ayudaba **

**-kikyo: nada por-y la empieza besar y tocar-tranquilo se que te mueres por mi vamos a mi casa-y se van y el resto es historia**

**Mientras tanto en china kagome se despedía de sus amigas hojo se quedo porque estaba algo borracho y se queda kagome le acomoda una colchoneta en su cuarto se cambian **

**-hojo: gracias kagome sabes quiero estar contigo porque te amo-se lanza sobre ella y la empieza besar desesperadamente le quita la camisa y le iva a quitar el pantalón a kagome se las imágenes que le paso cuando tenía 10 años**

**-kagome-no hojo alto-hojo no paraba-no alto ya basta-y él para**

**-hojo: porque kagome tenemos 2 años juntos porque **

**-kagome: no quiero no te puedo decir-dijo-si insiste le invento algo-pensado**

**-hojo: porque no eres virgen-ella asiente-entiendo no te sientes lista te comprendo vamos a dormir-ella apaga la luz y se acuesta a llorar hasta quedarse dormida al día siguiente en Tokio un chico desnudo de ojos dorados se empieza a vestir **

**-Inuyasha: ah mi cabeza me duele pero esto no se queda así**

**-kikyo: inu no te vayas si ayer lo pasamos de lo lindo-recién parándose**

**-Inuyasha: no kikyo eres una cualquiera me drogaste solo para acostarte conmigo maldita mejor olvídate que de que existo as como si me more si eso y grábatelo bien o escríbelo Inuyasha y yo ósea kikyo terminamos conmigo ósea yo captaste el msj no me llames no me escribas no me gustas no me reclames que soy tuyo porque por tu maldita culpa y que andas diciendo eso no eh tenido novia por eso y lo haces con la intención de que vuelva contigo o que busque sexo contigo pero no voy a caer por eso me drogaste para tener sexo porque hay no hay amor eso tu misma lo extinguiste y lo pisoteastes como si no valiera nada ahora mírate buscándome como perrita faldera pero no voy a caer contigo no de nuevo ya perdiste supéralo por favor si adiós tengo cosas que hacer –se termina de vestir y se va **

**-kikyo: inu vas a hacer mío se como sea volverás a mi si no eres mío no serás de nadie no lo permitiré nunca eres solo mío-dijo para sí misma**

**En la noche ya en china kagome se despedía de sus amigas con u fuerte abrazo y de hojo con un piquito se monta en el avión rumbo a Tokio con su mama con la esperanza que pronto lo volverá a ver y seguiría con hojo su amor o al menos eso creía porque no sabía cómo su vida daría un gran giro **


	4. Chapter 4 cosas del destino

**Capitulo 4 cosas del destino**

**Un avión aterrizaba que viene de china y de el baja una chica y su mama y si kagome se va su casa nueva y junto a su mama desempaca limpian y acomodad la casa al final de todo ordenan fideos chinos y empiezan a comer**

**-kagome: ah estoy cansada**

**-naomi: ah hija el lunes empiezas el instituto tendrás que estudiar bastante para adelantarte en el lapso sango te ayudar y por los otros lapsos tendrás las mismas notas **

**-kagome: si mama ah te voy a decir que voy a hacer para verme con hojo- le explica todo-pero eso si todavía me voy el 10 de enero pero vuelvo antes de las clases-naomi asiente y se van a dormir al día siguiente en la tarde kagome va a salir con sango se baña y viste una camisa azul y short blanco y se va ya iva saliendo tarde y se apuro cuando iva cruzando la calle no ve un auto que venía y se queda en shock cierra los ojos para el impacto que nunca llega abre los ojos y se encuentra que un chico se encontraba cargándola**

**-¿?: se encuentra bien Srta.-kagome se le queda viendo a los ojos**

**-kagome: ah si claro muchas gracias-muy nerviosa-eh me podría bajar es que voy con prisa –dijo sonroja**

**-¿?: ah ok lo siento-dijo un poco sonrojado el chico cargaba un pantalón blanco una camisa roja y una chaqueta blanca que antes los ojos de kagome parecía un ángel sobre todo por su cabello**

**-kagome: muchas gracias me llamo kagome higurashi tenga mi numero cuando necesito un favor llámeme es la única manera de agradecerle por salvar mi vida muchas gracias adiós-lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla**

**-¿?: que chica tan extraña y linda –y sigue su camino**

**-kagome: hola sango-dándole un fuerte abrazo **

**-sango: hola kagome cuanto tiempo bien que querías contarme**

**-Kagome: no es nada solo quería pasear no sabes horita me iban atropellando-sango abre los ojos-pero no te preocupes un chico de cabellera plateada me rescato parecía un ángel literalmente-se van a comer helado mientras charlaban sobre sus novios y lo que les ocurrió durante la ausencia de ambas ya las 9 sango se va a su casa y kagome igual cuando va por una acera se resbala con un charco de agua que había cierra los ojos para el golpe pero no llega abre los ojos y encuentra los ojos de aquel chico que la salvo eso ojos dorados como el que le encantaban y ella sonríe-hola otra vez-nerviosa**

**-¿?: hola kagome está bien –dijo con algo de preocupación**

**-kagome: ah sí claro eh y como sabe mi nombre**

**-¿?: ust6ed me lo dio temprano se le olvido **

**-kagome: ah sí que distraída y como se llama usted**

**-¿?:ah si Inuyasha taisho para servirle le puedo pedir algo**

**-kagome: claro que puedo hacer por usted**

**-Inuyasha: que me deje de tratar de usted me hace sentir algo viejo y que la deje a acompañar a su casa**

**-kagome: igual digo y claro seria un gusto que me acompañaras inu lo siento**

**-Inuyasha: no kagome no me molesta-sonriéndole de lado**

**-kagome: bueno inu-sonrojándose**

**-Inuyasha: bueno vamos-así se van y charlando un rato cundo llegan-bueno ya llegamos no chao pues kagome espero verte pronto**

**-kagome: chao inu hasta pronto-Inuyasha le da un beso en la mejilla y se va ella entra a su casa al día siguiente kagome se levanta se baña y se pone el uniforme que consistía en una falda negra arriba de las rodillas una cmisa blanca y un chaleco de mangas largas negro y baja a desayunar llega sango se despide su mama y se van en marcha al instituto que era un gran edificio con muchos jardines y cundo llegan se van al salon**


End file.
